Wired
by DivineMist
Summary: The coffee was bitter and piping hot. But he would do anything to evade the nightmares that plagued him, the guilt that tried to work its way into his dreams. Dreams of the woman he regretted leaving every moment of his life.


_**Summary: **_The coffee was bitter and piping hot. But he would do anything to evade the nightmares that plagued him, the guilt that tried to work its way into his dreams. Dreams of the woman he regretted leaving every moment of his life.

_**Characters:**_ August, Emma, appearances by Ruby

_**Rating: **_T

_**Genre: **_Angst/Romance/Friendship

_**Pairing:**_ Emma/August

_**Words: **_1137

_**Notes: **_So excited for the premier tomorrow, cannot wait :)

* * *

_**Wired**_

_DivineMist_

_September 29, 2012_

* * *

"I'll take a refill please."

Sauntering over with a coffee pot in hand, Ruby glanced at him with a mix of confusion and pity.

"Didn't I just give you a refill five minutes ago?"

He merely held up his cup, gesturing to the pot. Rolling her eyes, she reached over the counter and poured the liquid into the mug. August watched intensely as the much-needed drink came into focus once more, as he blinked repeatedly, trying to keep his eyes open.

Smiling gratefully, he thanked her. "I'll owe you a large tip."

Ruby tried to smile back, but all he could see was pity in her eyes as she walked to service another customer.

August sighed and leaned further against the counter, inhaling the sweet scent of caffeine. Running a hand through his mess of hair, he brought the ceramic mug to his lips. The coffee was bitter and piping hot, but he would do anything to evade the nightmares that plagued him, the guilt that tried to work its way into his dreams.

He had been having the same reoccurring nightmares for weeks now. An endless string of torment, with all the pent-up emotions and guilt that had carried from childhood. Of course, he was dreaming about Emma. The woman who had been on his mind too much to be healthy.

In some, she was young and all alone, crying silently in the night. With no one to soothe the sobs that racked her tiny frame. Others, Emma was an adult. An adult with such wall and a hard shell that she could never truly let anyone in. Incapable of love. A woman whose soul was completely broken and emotionless, that she could never be fixed.

But the nightmares that really pained him, the ones that made his heart ache for her, was when Emma called out to him. Her voice distressed and hollow, as it rang in his ears. But she would always slip away before he had a chance to help...

_'August!' A woman called out in distress._

_'Emma? Is that you?'_

_'August, help!'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'Don't leave me alone again...' She called once again, voice fading into the darkness._

_'Emma?' He yelled out, his own voice breaking._

_'EMMA!'_

August blinked furiously and swallowed a lump that was forming at the back of his throat. Taking a glance at the glass, he drained the rest of the coffee before leaning his cheek against the counter, trying to calm his beating heart. It was that same ache, same guilt that had him wanting to tear his hair out whenever he saw Emma. It had been his fault that she was alone in this world, that she grew up without any stability or love.

His and _his_ fault alone. Because he had been selfish and ended up coming back years later to try and make things right, but Emma had already turned into a closed off person who hid from love and ran from fear.

Closing his eyes, August sighed and pushed away the mug. It had been his seventh coffee that morning.

He hadn't slept in three days.

* * *

About half an hour later, Emma walked into the diner with a tight-lipped smile on her face. She gave the cozy restaurant a once over before her gaze landed on the counter. Leaning against it, was a man who had slowly started working his way into her life. Slowly, but surely.

Walking towards him, she noticed that his eyes were closed and he was...asleep?

Eyebrows pulling together, Emma continued walking and slowly sat down on the stool next to him. Ruby came up to her, shaking her head.

"He looks like a wreck, I didn't have the heart to wake him. Coffee?"

Emma nodded, still gazing towards August. "Yeah, thanks."

True to the waitresses words, he did look worse for the wear. Wrapped in his usual leather jacket and boots. It was the large, black circles under his eyes and pale skin that worried her. His face turned towards her, though he was asleep, August didn't look peaceful at all. He seemed entirely too tense, face twisted into a grimace. His stubble darker than usual, poutful lips open slightly...

Blinking, she cleared her throat, suddenly anxious, and looked over at the empty mug that was next to his hand. Sneaking another glance at him, Emma was about to wake him when his eyes shot open. Bright blue orbs alert and intense.

She sucked in a breath, whether from being startled, or Augusts intense stare, she couldn't tell.

He quickly lifted his head off the counter and ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath. Watching as a few emotions flickered over his face, she finally spoke.

"Morning Princess."

August turned towards her, a jarred look on his features, but it was gone seconds later. He cleared his throat.

"Sheriff. Emma...hi. I was just...I was –

-Sleeping?" She interrupted with a grin.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes. Guilty as charged."

Emma raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"So why is it you're sleeping in a diner, at...ten thirty in the morning?"

He froze. "I didn't sleep last night."

"No, really? I couldn't tell by the bags under your eyes."

August gave her a playful glare, his hands reaching for the cup beside him.

"What happened to my coffee?"

She raised her hands in response, "I didn't drink it, I just ordered."

He frowned down at the mug and gave a shaky breath. Emma merely looked at him, tilting her head to the side in worry at his actions.

Ruby trekked back over, a fresh pot in her hand and a cup in the other, placing it in front of the blond woman with a smile.

"One coffee."

She smiled, grasping the warm cup with two hands.

"Thanks."

Pot in hand, Ruby glanced over at August and arched an eyebrow. Swiftly filling his empty cup.

"This is the last cup for you buddy. I don't think drinking a whole pot of coffee by yourself is very healthy."

He mutely nodded, pointedly avoiding Emma's gaze as he took a sip of the drink. She was going to think something was wrong with him by how strange he was acting this morning.

"A whole pot? You'll be wired for days. First you're falling asleep at the counter, then the coffee. It's like you're trying not to sleep at all." Emma uttered with a dry laugh.

August swallowed a mouthful of coffee, the liquid burning a trail down his throat. He tried to fight the unsettled feeling starting to burrow at the bottom of his stomach as his pulse sped up. Her words spoke the truth more than she would ever know.


End file.
